conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
New Anglia
) |conventional_long_name = |common_name = New Anglia |image_flag = Flag of New Anglia.svg |alt_flag = Flag of New Anglia |image_coat = Coat of Arms of New Anglia.svg |alt_coat = Coat of Arms |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |national_motto = "Lucens Malus Navis in Tempestate" |national_anthem = March, New Anglia! |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = New Anglia in Mediterranean region.png |alt_map = |map_caption = Location of New Anglia in the Mediterranean region |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Lansbury |latd = 32 | latm = 9 | latNS = N |longd = 30 | longm = 52 | longEW = W |largest_city = New Manchester |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = city |official_languages = , |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = 78.9% white 11.64% black 6.28% asian 3.18% other |ethnic_groups_year = 2013 |demonym = Anglian |government_type = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Governor-General |leader_name2 = Sir Kevin Johnston |leader_title3 = Prime Minister |leader_name3 = Eirwyn Powell |leader_title4 = Chief Justice |leader_name4 = Thomas Hargrove |sovereignty_type = Established from the |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = British Atlantic Territory Act 1875 |established_date1 = 6 March 1875 |established_event2 = Assent |established_date2 = 11 December 1931 |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = 83rd |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = 222889.197 |area_sq_mi = 86058 |area_footnote = |percent_water = 2.99% |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = 48,366,960 |population_estimate_rank = 29th |population_estimate_year = 2013 |population_census = 46,850,121 |population_census_year = 2005 |population_density_km2 = 217 |population_density_sq_mi = 562.02 |population_density_rank = 62nd |GDP_PPP = $2.332 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 11th |GDP_PPP_year = 2014 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $48,220 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 11th |GDP_nominal = $2.627 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 7th |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $54,331 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 10th |Gini = 31.7 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2014 |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.914 |HDI_rank = 9th |HDI_year = 2015 |HDI_category = |currency = Anglian dollar |currency_code = NAD |time_zone = New Anglia/Azores |utc_offset = -1 |time_zone_DST = |date_format = dd mm yyyy |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = 0 |drives_on = left |cctld = .an |aircraft_code = |vehicle_reg = |calling_code = +37 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} New Anglia, officially known as the Dominion of New Anglia, is an island country in the . The country geographically comprises two main landmasses, the main island of New Anglia, the smaller island of Saint Michael to the south, and several smaller islands. New Anglia is located roughly 200 kilometers southwest of the and 2,050 kilometers southeast of . New Anglia has a widely varied topography, ranging from the steep mountain peaks in the north to wide, rolling lowlands in the south. The islands of New Anglia are not believed to been inhabited because of their remote location, until their discovery by European powers beginning in the 15th century. Originally settled by the Portuguese, who discovered the islands in 1427, the islands changed hands between the Portuguese and Spanish until eventually coming under the control of the after the defeat of the Spanish Armada during the . In 1875, the three British provinces occupying the isles, New Anglia, Cymru Newed, and Somerset, became the self-governing Dominion of New Anglia, pursuant to the British Atlantic Territory Act of 1875. Full independence was granted to New Anglia, along with , , and by the Statute of Westminster, 1931. Since federating, New Anglia has maintained a liberal constitutional monarchy, with a largely centralized governance structure and regional and local powers delegated to regional assemblies and local authorities. National legislative authority is vested in a bicameral , with executive power resting with the prime minister, currently Eirwyn Powell, and the cabinet. is the current head of state. New Anglia's location as host to safe ports on the Atlantic Ocean led to its rise as a trade hub between Europe, Africa, and North and South America. That legacy of trading persists today through the country's robust finance and service sectors, centered on New Manchester. New Anglia is a and is considered to have a . New Anglia is a member of the and is part of several international and intergovernmental institutions and groupings including the , the (as an associate member), and the . Etymology The name of New Anglia derives from the region of and the before it. The Kingdom of East Anglia was ruled by a tribe of known as the , a Germanic tribe originating in the area in northern Germany. The name was chosen by a number of prominent settlers from establishing the first permanent English settlement post-conquest on the island at Aylesbury. History Both the island of New Anglia and the island of St. Michael are not believed to have been inhabited before the arrival of Europeans in the 15th century. It was a widely-held belief in classical European civilizations that islands existed in the Atlantic Ocean, alluded to in tales such as of the legend of Atlantis. Writers of the time alluded to the actual existence of the nearby. These legends persisted into the , and it is believed that New Anglia made an appearance in the . The islands were first discovered by the Portuguese explorer Estevao Sao Daniel under the direction of sometime around the year 1428. The Portuguese claimed the area for Portugal and began settlement shortly after. Settlement New Anglia, called the Ilhas Montanha or Mountain Islands by the Portuguese, were not settled until long after their discovery because of their perceived remoteness, hundreds of miles from mainland Portugal. The main island, devoid of much in the way of large animals, was seeded with livestock, including chickens, sheep, and cows, in order to provide future settlers with food. Survey missions of the islands continued for several years. Eventually, the island's size, locations, and natural resources proved to be attractive to a Portuguese Empire in the midst of rapid expansion and exploration of the Atlantic Ocean. The first Portuguese settlement was established on the north coast. Settlers brought farm animals, cleared land to plant crops, and built villages along the coast starting in 1456. The island was conducive to human settlement, owing to its fertile soil and abundant sources of fresh water. Grain planted on the island, along with a wide variety of plant life, paved the way for a growing trade with the mainland and a rise in economic importance. The first colonial governor was appointed by Portugal in April 1478. On 20 October 1522, an earthquake in the nearby Azores caused significant damage along the northern coast, resulting in dozens of deaths. Settlers continued to engage in a variety of agricultural activities under a Portuguese colonial government on the island until 1597. Anglo-Spanish War During the , the islands became a frequent target of British attacks. The population of the islands finally succumbed to a ground invasion and siege of coastal towns by the , with Colonial governor de Noz capitulating to the Earl of Essex in 1597. Control of the islands then passed into English control, and were renamed New Anglia. The North Atlantic Company was given a Royal Charter by Queen Elizabeth I on 24 April 1598 as a chartered company to oversee settlement and commercialization of the new colony. Under the British Empire In the early days of British colonial rule, settlements were established in southern frontiers of the island to provide for defense against possible counterattack by the . The largest of these, Fort Raleigh, was supported by Welsh settlers and would eventually form the basis of the port town of Caerdydd. Confederation Early 20th century Modern times Geography The total area of New Anglia is approximately 222,889.197 square kilometers (86,058 square miles). It primarily consists of two off the northwestern coast of , with smaller volcanic islands in the archipelago. The archipelago spans a distance of about 1,154 kilometers from northwest to southeast, between 26° and 36° West longitude and 29° and 35° North latitude. The island of New Anglia is the largest and most populous. Principal rivers on the island of New Anglia include the Calder, Silber, Somer, and Wyre. The islands are on the African tectonic plate, just south of the where the African, Eurasian, and North American Plates meet. Because of its location in a seismically active area, New Anglia is subject to earthquakes and sporadic volcanic activity. The islands are believed to have been formed between 10 and 20 million years ago as the passed over the . New Anglia's geography is mainly defined by its two primary mountain areas, the Bryns, along the northern and western coasts of the isle of New Anglia, and the Camden Hills along the eastern coast of New Anglia and the Camden peak on Saint Michael, the highest point in the country at 2,253 m (7,392 ft) above sea level. Climate The climate of New Anglia is primarily , particularly in coastal areas in the south of the country and on the island of St. Michael. These areas experience mild, wet winters and hot, dry summers, similar to lands around the . The Bryns greatly affect the climate of the country. Areas to the north of the range feature s (characterized by warm summers and cool winters) and are considerably wetter on average, with northeasterly bringing in considerable moisture from the North Atlantic, while areas south of the range drier, leading to a minor effect. New Manchester and Brightside, for example, typically receive nearly three times as much rain as Lansbury or Abersomer because of this effect. Areas at higher elevations in the mountain range itself experience more of a moderate with heavy snowfalls possible in the winter. Government and politics New Anglia is a under a . is the Queen of New Anglia and , and the . The Queen is represented in New Anglia by the Governor-General, whom she appoints on the advice of the Prime Minister. The Governor-General's powers are restricted by New Anglia's constitution, and the use of their executive power is directed by the cabinet, which is an executive body of headed by the Prime Minister (currently Eirwyn Powell), the , and responsible to the elected House of Commons. In times of extreme crisis, the Governor-General may exercise executive powers without ministerial consent. The Governor-General usually appoints the leader of the largest party or the party that retains the confidence of a plurality of the seats in the House of Commons as Prime Minister. The leader of the second largest party generally becomes the Leader of Her Majesty's Loyal Opposition, part of the parliamentary system designed to hold the government accountable. All 300 members of the House of Commons are elected by a simple majority in an called a riding. General elections take place when the Governor-General calls one either five years after the start of a parliamentary term, if the government loses a in the House, or when the Prime Minister dissolves the parliament. New Anglia is generally a ; control of government usually switches between the dominant Labour Party and the Conservative Party. Half of the 120 members of the Senedd are elected by the people to ten year terms, while the other half are appointed by the Governor-General and able to serve until reaching the age of 70. Six parties currently hold seats in parliament: the Labour Party of New Anglia (currently in government with 162 seats), a left-wing party focused on socialist values and ; the Conservative Party of New Anglia (currently the opposition with 98 seats), a centre-right party aimed at reinforcing policies and ; Plaid Newyedd (third party with 25 seats), a aimed at promoting Welsh culture and values and regional issues of Cymru Newed; the Democratic Party of New Anglia (8 seats), a centrist party which historically was the third party, but has been met recently with diminishing electoral success; the People's Party of New Anglia (4 seats), a breakaway wing of former Labour Party members that believes that the core of the Labour Party is shifting towards the right to appeal to a broader base of voters resisting change and ; and the National Independent Movement (2 seats), a party aiming to protect the integrity of New Anglia's culture and values by restricting immigration, encouraging assimilation, and to give greater powers to localities by devolving powers from Parliament to regions and counties. Law New Anglia is a state. The Constitution of New Anglia is the supreme law, and consists of both written law and interpreted, unwritten conventions. The British Atlantic Territory Act, 1875 set out the initial constitutional body of law, formally embodied by the Constitution today. Among other things, it set forth over other government institutions and the responsibilities of the Cabinet and Prime Minister. The granted full autonomy to New Anglia from the , along with the other Commonwealth realms. The Constitution and the New Anglian Charter of Human Rights and Freedoms guarantee basic rights and freedoms that usually cannot be overridden by any government or enforcement body. New Anglia has an independent judiciary with the power to interpret laws and strike down Acts of Parliament which violate the Constitution or other laws. The Supreme Court of New Anglia is the highest court and arbiter in the country, and is currently led by First Justice Thomas Hargrove. The nine members of the Supreme Court are appointed by the Governor-General on the advice of the Prime Minister and the minister of justice. Foreign relations and military New Anglia's foreign policy is closely aligned with the and the . Foreign policy in New Anglia is managed by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, led by the Foreign Minister. New Anglia enjoys diplomatic relations with virtually every sovereign state in the world. New Anglia is a member of the , , , the , , and an observer of the , , and the . New Anglia's government has pursued continued international trade liberalisation, and has advanced the cause of with other countries. New Anglia is a member of the , , the , and the . New Anglia employs a professional, all-volunteer armed forces in the Anglian Armed Forces. The force of 82,496 active personnel and 48,117 reserve personnel consists of the Anglian Army, the Royal New Anglian Navy (RNAN), and the Royal New Anglian Air Force (RNAAF). The Monarch of New Anglia serves as commander-in-chief of the Anglian Armed Forces; as such, titular power exercised by the Monarch is vested in the Governor-General. The Governor-General appoints the Chief of Defence Staff of the Armed Forces on the advices of the government. The Chief of Defence Staff manages day-to-day operations of the Armed Forces, while administration and defence policy are managed by the Ministry of Defence, led by the Minister for Defence and the National Defence Council. In the 2015-2016 budget, New Anglia's defence spending was NA$57.13 billion ($40.81 billion US) or 1.75% of GDP, representing the world's , just ahead of . Although New Anglia signed the in 1969, a diplomatic cable released by in 2009 confirmed that New Anglia is also is a participating country in 's agreement, and is estimated to host around 30 s at RNAAF Watford Moor. The Ministry of Defence has not confirmed or denied the country's participation as host of tactical nuclear weapons. Administrative divisions The subdivisions of New Anglia consist of up to three levels of subnational division for the purposes of local government. The highest level are the three historical provinces of New Anglia, Cymru Newedd, and Somerset. These regions have no elected government at the provincial level, but are used by the national government on a high level to deliver wide-ranging policies to specific regions. The next level of division are the county councils and metropolitan councils, which control local government on a county level or metropolitan area respectively. There are a total of 60 county-level councils, including the metropolitan councils. The independent metropolitan councils each represent a greater metropolitan area surrounding major towns and cities, and are not represented by county councils. County councils are further divided into local district councils. Economy New Anglia has a partially regulated market economy. It is a member of the (OECD), one of the top twenty export-oriented countries in terms of trade, and possesses a highly globalized economy. The Newmancs Exchange is the 10th largest stock exchange in the world by market capitalization. The growth of New Anglia's economy during the late 19th and 20th centuries, particularly during and after World War II, led a sea change in economic activity from a largely rural, agriculture-based economy into a highly urbanized, manufacturing and service-based one. The overwhelming majority of New Anglia's workforce, approximately 86%, is employed in the service or finance industries. Energy New Anglia, while largely reliant on imports to satisfy its energy use, is a major producer of energy. Coal was first discovered in the Snowden Fells in 1596, but extraction was largely limited to mining on the surface until the Industrial Revolution reached New Anglia in the 19th century. Offshore oil drilling began in earnest in the late 20th century when oil was discovered off the eastern coast of Saint Michael. New Anglia's geology and several volcanic islands lend themselves to the production of heat and energy from geothermal sources, which were first exploited by early settlers, and have continued to be used and commercialized in modern times. The energy sector is dominated by state-owned enterprises, reflecting New Anglia's history of democratic socialist governments. PetroAnglia, a partly state-owned enterprise, is the largest energy company operating in New Anglia. 62% of New Anglia's electricity production is provided by thermal/fossil fuels, 23% is provided by nuclear, and 10% is provided by renewables, primarily geothermal. Science and technology Transport New Anglia has a well-developed national transport network. The road network is divided into x km (x mi) of , x km (x mi) of main roads, and a total of x km (x mi) of paved roads, linking every major settlement in the country. The national railway network, owned by Rail New Anglia is divided into infrastructure and service components. A dedicated high-speed rail line connecting Lansbury and New Manchester was completed in 1985, and carries x million passengers annually. New Anglia serves as a hub for trans-atlantic flights, to and from Europe and North America. This has led to the growth of Blackwell Airport, the primary airport for New Manchester and the busiest in the country. Blackwell is the third busiest airport in the world in terms of international passengers, behind only and . The largest airports in New Anglia are Blackwell Airport, Ravenscrest Airport, and South New Anglia International Airport. The national flag carrier is Anglia Airways, which operates services across six continents from its hub at Blackwell Airport. Demographics A national census has been taken every ten years since 1875. Statistics New Anglia is responsible for conducting the national census and collecting related data. The 2015 Census is currently underway, with results expected to be released in 1Q 2016. At the 2005 Census, New Anglia had a total population of 46,850,121. It is the seventh-largest country in the and 29th largest in the world based on current estimates. Ethnic groups According to the 2005 census, the country's largest self-reported place of ethnic origin is New Anglia (accounting for 42% of the population), followed by English (13%), Welsh (11%), Scottish (7%), Irish (3%), Indian (2.6%), Chinese (2.3%), and German (2%). The fastest growing sources of immigration to New Anglia are all in Asia, with India, China, and the Philippines being the top origins of new immigrants. Religion is the predominant religion in New Anglia, with the Church of New Anglia being the largest denomination. New Anglia is a secular state, with no state religion and the right to freedom of religious worship protected by the Constitution. At the 2013 Household Survey, 55 percent of New Anglians identified as , with 20 percent , 15 percent , and 20 percent belonging to other Christian denominations. 25 percent of New Anglians identified as having "no religion". 15 percent of New Anglians practiced non-Christian religions, with being the largest of these at 9 percent. Language Although there is no official language at the government level in New Anglia, (at a national level) and (with large presences across the country and specifically in Cymru Newedd) are the national languages. English is spoken by at least 80 percent of the population in New Anglia. Welsh was introduced in the country in the late 17th century by Welsh immigrants to Caerdydd and the areas around Fort Raleigh, and has been preserved because of the lack of a discouraging the use of Welsh in business or government. New Anglian English has only minor variations from typical , primarily in accent and tone. New words and slang have developed over the course of the nation's growth, and New Anglian English can be best described as a mix of Welsh English and Canadian English. Education and healthcare Culture See also External links Category:New Anglia